


1 + 1 = 3

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Omega Jensen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's having a rough night. Jared is right by his side.





	1 + 1 = 3

Jared looks over at his passenger, chuckles, “You okay over there, babe?” 

“Yup, nope. I’m good. Just.... wish the light would hurry up.” Jensen speaks through clenched teeth as he rocks in his seat. 

They’ve just left the movie theater but there’s an accident up ahead so traffic is moving extremely slow. Jensen started squirming about five minutes ago even though the omega visited the men’s room before he and Jared headed to the parking lot. At first, his mate thought it was a joke, but now, Jared's realizing his mate is actually quite desperate. 

“Seriously, Jen? How can you _possibly_ have to go again-- You went twice during the movie and then again, afterward.

"How much did you drink?” 

Jensen turns his head where it's resting on his folded hands to huff, “I don’t know! I just… _do_!” He pauses, biting his lip. Clenching his eyes shut, he says, “I had some of yours, that’s it!” 

Jared opens his mouth to reply but the cars start moving so he shifts his focus to getting Jensen home before he ends up wetting himself.

The SUV two cars ahead brakes suddenly forcing the Volvo in front of them to swerve to avoid smashing into it. Jared curses as he slams on the brakes. Jensen whimpers, clutches at the crotch of his jeans. 

Jared smoothes his hand over Jensen’s thigh in an attempt to keep his omega calm. “Hang in there, babe. We’re only like nine blocks away.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Jensen is at his breaking point. 

“Jare, I can’t… Oh, God-- I’m not gonna make it...!” The extreme desperation morphs into intense pain. “Shit! It hurts…” 

Jared looks over at him. “Babe, if you need to go, then go. We can clean the car. But this-- I hate seeing you in pain.” 

The omega balks at his suggestion, “I’m not going to piss in the car! We’re like a block away! Just… _drive faster_!” 

Jared switches his blinker on to pass a sedan going at least ten under the speed limit and sees their building up ahead. _ Hold on, Jen… _ “I’m going as fast as I can, Jen. But I’m not going to get pulled over just because you have to pee... _again_.” 

With a sharp glare, Jensen attempts to turn away. However, when he discovers that twisting towards the window puts more pressure on his aching bladder, he moves back. 

_ “I’m sorry, Officer, I had to go that fast," _Jared mumbles under his breath, _"You see, my mate with the tiny bladder really had to go to the bathroom so I thought if I sped it would be okay…" _Shaking his head, the alpha snorts, "Yeah...I'm sure that would go over really well.”

“Shut up. You’re not helping.” Jensen groans, gripping the seatbelt tightly in his fist. A twinge in his bladder echoes in his stomach and he curls over his lap with a grimace. “Is it possible to need to go _ so bad _ that you feel sick?” 

Jared gives him a worried glance. “What--” He places his right hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “--you're feeling sick now too?” 

“Kind of,” Jensen admits, licking his lips nervously. He takes a few deep even breaths while rocking in his seat.

_ Screw the police! _Jared pushes his foot down a little harder on the accelerator. “Probably all of that candy you insisted on having...” he says. 

“So now you’re judging my candy choices _ as well as _ how much I had to drink? _Jesus, Jare--_I’m not _five_! I _ know _ when to stop.” 

“Gobstoppers.” 

Jensen winces when they hit the speed bump after Jared turns into the parking garage.

“Yeah, _and_?” he forces out through gritted teeth. 

“Sweet tarts, malt balls, _ and _chocolate-covered raisins-- Not to mention half of my popcorn _and_ dinner _before_ the movie…” 

The omega swallows thickly. “Could you please not talk about food…”

_“Do not throw up in the car!"_ Jared yells as he eases the car into their assigned stall. "Don’t even think about it!”

Now feeling nauseous as well as desperate, Jensen whimpers when his dick spurts into his underwear. As soon as the car is parked, he opens the door and hobbles toward the elevators.

Normally, the couple takes the stairs, but tonight Jensen isn’t sure he can make it up all six flights without his bladder bursting. Jared hurries onto the elevator behind his omega, knowing that Jensen won’t wait on him if he is too slow. 

His worried hazel eyes travel between his pained mate and the floor indicator as Jensen bends over with his hands on the bar.

The omega squeezes it as hard as he can, while wiggling his hips and bouncing on his feet. 

When the motion of the elevator car makes him feel worse, though, Jensen removes one hand so he can press the back of it to his lips.

Jared hovers directly behind him-- one hand rubbing Jensen's back while the other rests on his hip. “Just breathe," he says, wishing he could hurry the elevator up, "We’re almost there. One more floor.”

The omega's lower back tightens beneath his hand. He curses under his breath.

“Jen?” Jared asks warily, hoping he won't have to add mopping the floor to the list of tonight's activities. 

Jensen coughs a few times before groaning, “_Jare…”_

The elevator doors slide open. Jared loops his arm around his omega’s waist to help him down the hallway.

“Yeah, babe? What is it?”

“I-I don't know," Jensen says, his voice trembling. "I'm either going to puke or piss myself... ” He leans against the wall with one hand on his stomach while Jared fumbles to fit his key into the lock. 

“Okay, just breathe, babe."

The alpha finally gets the door open and quickly ushers his mate inside. "Hey, you're okay... Alright? We're home.”

With a brief nod, Jensen carefully makes his way to the hall bathroom and flips on the light.

The omega's moving so slowly that Jared is able to lock the front door and remove his coat before he's walked passed the sink. 

Jensen pauses in front of the toilet. His bladder aches terribly but his stomach is also sloshing and he doesn’t want to risk throwing up on the floor while he relieves himself.

When Jared enters the bathroom a few minutes later, Jensen is sitting on the toilet with his dick tucked between his legs and the small trash can on his lap. 

“Aw, Jen…” Jared frowns before perching on the edge of the bathtub to rub his omega’s back. 

Unfortunately, even though Jensen is now situated in the proper location to ‘let go’, his bladder seizes up. It hurts so bad there are tears in his eyes. He closes them, focusing on his mate's hand and the pattern it’s tracing on his tee-shirt.

After a few minutes, a small trickle turns into a steady flow and Jensen sighs.

_Ahh, finally…. _

He lets his head fall back as he moans with relief. Unsurprisingly, though, the stream ends after less than a minute.

That’s what happened every time Jensen used the restroom today. At one point, he was in the middle of a board meeting and had to excuse himself suddenly. He wasn’t sure he would make it to his office, so he’d opted for the employee bathroom a few doors down.

Again, he only went for about twenty seconds, but he felt completely empty afterwards, so he didn’t worry too much. 

After Jensen finishes, he walks back over to the sink so he can wash his hands.

Jared puts the toilet lid down then sits. “How are you feeling?” 

Jensen shrugs. “Better. Still a bit off. I’ll take a Tums after I brush my teeth and take my contacts out.” 

Jared gets up to kiss the back of the his neck. “Okay, I’m going to grab the kids’ projects from the living room. Be right back.” 

As he’s going through his nightly routine, Jensen’s mind starts to wander.

_Really tired lately…. Can’t stop peeing… _

He twists the cap off of the toothpaste and almost gags when the minty aroma assaults his nose.

_Sensitivity to odor… Nausea… _

It clicks. 

His mouth drops open, minty foam spilling onto his chin. His eyes widen in the mirror.

“Oh, my god… I’m pregnant.”


End file.
